


Любой ценой

by Renie_D



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэмерон почти бежала по длинному больничному коридору, злясь на себя, на начальство и на несправедливость жизни вообще. Несколько дней назад из скорой принесли интересное дело и Хаус, как всегда вдоволь поиздевавшись над дежурным врачом, взял больного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любой ценой

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom Battle 2012

Кэмерон почти бежала по длинному больничному коридору, злясь на себя, на начальство и на несправедливость жизни вообще. Несколько дней назад из скорой принесли интересное дело и Хаус, как всегда вдоволь поиздевавшись над дежурным врачом, взял больного. 

Дэйву Морану было всего три года. А еще у него была мать-алкоголичка и бешенство, которое они диагностировали слишком поздно. Кэмерон была готова разреветься каждый раз, заходя в специальную затемненную палату в полуподвале. Малыш стонал от боли и судорог, почти не спал, галлюцинируя и крича. Он боялся всех входящих в палату, пытаясь спрятаться в углу. Поэтому им пришлось привязать ребенка к кровати. Обезболивающие практически не помогали. 

На последнем дифдиагнозе Кэмерон чуть не плакала от собственного бессилия и черствости коллег. 

\- Как вы не понимаете, Дейву всего три годика и он страдает, а мы даже облегчить боль не можем! - Элисон почти кричала. 

\- И что? Предлагаешь эвтаназию? - спокойно спросил Форман. - У него осталось два-три дня от силы. Кэмерон, мне тоже его жаль. Печально, что трехлетний малыш страдает, но он такой же больной, как и остальные. Мы обязаны по протоколу ограничиться чисто симптоматическими средствами для облегчения мучительного состояния, - процитировал он инструкцию.

\- Что толку в протоколах! - задохнулась от гнева Кэмерон. - Мальчик умирает!

\- Все потому, что в скорой не смогли провести нормальный опрос, - вступил в спор Чейз, - мать будет виновата в смерти Дейва. Да она, скорее всего, особо не расстроится. Лишний повод пропустить в баре рюмку-другую, да еще угостят, если посетует на свалившееся горе. 

\- Я проводил вторичный опрос, - продолжил Чейз, - она даже на элементарные вопросы не могла ответить, повторяя «Мой сын такой самостоятельный и часто играет один». Ты же видела их дом! - обратился он к Кэмерон, - там повсюду грязь, крысы, химические вещества в свободном доступе и алкоголь на каждой полке. Неудивительно, что мать не заметила ранку. 

\- И что, мы просто так сдадимся? - продолжала настаивать Кэмерон.

\- Кэмерон, смирись, он умрет. Даже Хаус, - Форман кивнул на шефа, стоящего у доски с симптомами, - слушает, как мы грыземся, не вставляя ядовитые реплики. А значит, дело окончено.

Грегори Хаус обернулся и насмешливо заявил: 

\- Ну, если тебе будет легче, то, пожалуйста. Форману плевать на ребенка, потому что мальчишка - белый. Видимо считает его смерть достойной платой за столетия рабства и унижения своих чернокожих предков. Кэмерон нашла очередного безнадежного щеночка и хочет заменить ему мамочку. А Чейз вспомнил собственную алкоголичку-мать и выплакивает всем свои детские обиды. 

Кэмерон привычно возмутилась бестактностью Хауса. 

Тем временем их шеф раскупорил заветную желтую баночку и проглотил таблету. Перекатывая пузырек между пальцами, он поднял глаза и уставился на Элисон. 

\- Выкладывай, - разорвав тишину, произнес Хаус, - ты не просто так проповедуешь о бедном ребенке и врачах - садистах. У тебя есть идея, - уверенно договорил он.

Кэмерон колебалась. Это было опасно и рискованно. Совсем не в ее стиле. Но смотреть, как страдает маленький ребенок, она не могла. 

\- Ну! - подстегнул ее Хаус. 

\- Милуокский протокол, - почти прошептала Кэмерон. 

\- Что? - возмутился Форман, - ты хочешь ввести его в кому и накачать противовирусными? 

Чейз был ошарашен, но прямо заявил:

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что в США всего 4 удачных попытки лечения?

\- А в мире шесть случаев, что повышает наши шансы на… - Хаус закатил глаза, - в общем, повышает.

\- Даже если мы убьем вирус бешенства, не факт, что функции мозга и нервной системы останутся незатронутыми, - настаивал Чейз. - Тем более, после такой процедуры необходим специальный уход. И вряд ли постоянно подвыпившая мамаша сможет его обеспечить. Она его здорового-то кормила через раз, а про режим и говорить не приходится… 

\- Хватит, Чейз, - прервал его Хаус, - про свое несчастное детство поведаешь потом какой-нибудь медсестричке, чтобы развести на секс.

Он уставился на Кэмерон:

\- Знаешь, я впечатлен. Ждал этого от Формана, но ты... Что ж, надо чаще загонять тебя в угол, может, кусаться наконец-то научишься. Пусть даже из милосердия.

***

Спускаясь вниз на лифте, Кэмерон вспомнила недавний разговор между Хаусом и Кадди:  
\- Нет!

\- Ну мам, - протянул писклявым голоском Хаус, раскачиваясь на своем стуле, - ну пожалуйста!

\- Хаус, прекрати ерничать! - Кадди возвышалась над ним, грозно сверкая глазами. - Ты в своем уме? У него нет шансов!

\- Зато у нас есть согласие родителей маленького Тедди.

\- Его зовут Дейв, Хаус! Неужели ты не можешь запомнить имя своего пациента? - Кадди возмущенно скрестила руки на груди. - Я даже не хочу знать, что ты наплел его матери.

\- Мозг - орган хрупкий, - лекторским тоном поведал Хаус. - Знаешь, сколько места занимает перипетии сериала "Главный госпиталь"? Их же двенадцать тысяч серий! Но не переживай, помнить, что у тебя правая грудь больше чем левая, я буду даже на смертном одре.

\- Свои сексистские шуточки оставь при себе, будь добр!

\- Я? Сексистские? Это же просто констатация факта. Сексистская шутка - это «задница Кадди растет так же быстро, как численность населения Китая». 

\- Заткнись, Хаус! Никакого рискованного лечения! Я запрещаю. Все меня слышали? - Кадди предупреждающе посмотрела на команду, скромно стоявшую в углу во время спора, и вылетела из кабинета диагностики.

\- Хаус… - взволнованно проговорила Кэмерон.

\- О, не беспокойся, моя нежная принцесса, - пафосно заявил он, вставая из-за стола и направляясь вслед за Кадди, - я добуду тебе голову огнедышащего дракона. 

***

Кэмерон не могла больше ждать Хауса с новостями. Она бегала по кабинету из угла в угол, и, не выдержив, рванула за ними. Она боялась, что Хаус опять нахамит Кадди, и у малыша не будет даже этого, пусть и призрачного, шанса. 

Выйдя из лифта, Элисон быстрым шагом направилась к кабинету начальницы. Она влетела в кабинет Кадди, игнорируя вопли секретаря. Что-то про «не пускать» и «занята». 

В кабинете было пусто. Возле стола одиноко стояла трость Хауса. Из приоткрытой двери, ведущей в туалетную комнату, доносились странные звуки. Кэмерон подошла поближе и обомлела.

Кадди сидела на тумбе умывальника, откинув голову на зеркало в золотистой раме. У ее широко разведенных ног на коленях стоял Хаус, придерживая одной рукой колено Лизы, а другой лаская ее промежность. Застонав, Кадди обхватила своей ладонью голову Грегори, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и притянула к себе, выгибаясь еще больше. Задав ритм, она судорожно расстегнула белую блузку, высвобождая из прозрачного кружева бюстгальтера красивую грудь с темными ореолами сосков, и начала ласкать себя.

Кэмерон почувствовала, как у нее заалели щеки и кровь прилила ко влагалищу. Открывшаяся сцена была такой возбуждающей, такой чувственной, что Элисон не могла отвести взгляда от Кадди. Всегда такая собранная и деловая, сейчас она выглядела соблазнительной зрелой женщиной, которая точно знала, чего хочет. Кэмерон судорожно вздохнула и на подгибающихся ногах попятилась к двери.

Не помня, как она оказалась у дверей отделения, Элисон вошла в кабинет, пробормотав ребятам что-то неразборчивое, плюхнулась на свое место и начала судорожно глотать остывший кофе. 

Сколько прошло времени, пока не появился Хаус, она не заметила.

\- Все в порядке, утята, вот разрешение, – документы, брошенные Хаусом, заскользили по стеклянному столу.

\- Как вы ее уговорили? - спросил Чейз.

\- О, все просто, сказал, что у нее красивая грудь, чтоя раскаиваюсь и на коленях готов вымаливать прощение. Заткнул ей рот поцелуем и трахнул. После этого отказать она мне не могла.

\- Конечно, - протянул Форман, когда за Хаусом захлопнулась дверь его кабинета. - Скорее она согласилась выменять курс лечения на дежурства в клинике. Если бы я был начальником Хауса, он бы не отделался одними устными нотациями.

Кэмерон подавилась кофе и начала глупо хихикать. 

\- Что такого? Я просто хотел сказать, что будь Хаус у меня в подчинении, он отрабатывал бы у меня по полной.

Элисон уткнулась лбом в прохладную крышку стола и расхохоталась.


End file.
